headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Carla
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = Murder Capital of the World | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Alan Frog; David; Edgar Frog; Grandpa Emerson | appearances = Lost Boys | poi = | 1st = The Lost Boys }} Santa Carla is a fictional city featured in the Lost Boys multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1987 feature film, The Lost Boys, directed by Joel Schumacher. It also appeared in the film's direct-to-video sequels, Lost Boys: The Tribe, and Lost Boys: The Thirst. Santa Carla also appeared in the comic book limited series Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs published by WildStorm Productions. Description Santa Carla is a beachside surfing community located in Southern California. In addition to tourism and its resort communities, Santa Carla is also known for its primary import - vampires. Lots and lots of vampires. As such, it only makes sense that normal humans would decide to do something about all of this and take up arms against the forces of evil. Despite their efforts however, it didn't stop Santa Carla from earning itself the unflattering nickname of "Murder Capital of the World". One of the most powerful vampires in Santa Carla was the Widow Johnson - so named because of her penchant for murdering her numerous husbands. She turned a middle-aged man named Max into a vampire, who in turn, sired several juvenile delinquents who came to be known as the "Lost Boys". This group of rough and tumble young vamps took shelter in the caverns beneath an old amusement park. There were several notable individuals who sought to eliminate the undead. One of whom was Grandpa Emerson - an elderly man who tried to court the favor of the Widow Johnson in order to get in close to her fold. Younger vampire hunters included the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan Frog. They were hungry and ambitious, and proclaimed to know everything there was to know about vampires. Of course, the majority of their knowledge stemmed from comic books. In point of fact, they had never actually faced a vampire before. In the summer of 1987, the leader of Max's progeny, David, began slaughtering numerous people in the city. It was during this time that Grandpa Emerson's daughter, Lucy Emerson, and her two sons, Michael & Sam came to live with him. Grandpa never let on about his extracurricular activities save for bragging about going out to visit the Widow Johnson. Michael and Sam learned about Santa Carla's vampire population soon enough however, when Michael was inducted into David's gang. Residents * Alan Frog * David * Edgar Frog * Grandpa Emerson * Lucy Emerson * Michael Emerson * Sam Emerson Appearances Films * The Lost Boys * The Lost Boys: The Tribe * The Lost Boys: The Thirst Comics * The Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs #1 * The Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs #2 * The Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs #3 See also External Links * Santa Carla at The Lost Boys Wiki ---- Category:California